


Cruel and Beautiful World

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Break Up, Cheating, Confrontations, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex on Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I want to talk to you, Yuri. You haven’t spoken to me in months and I...” he sighed. “I miss you.”“And why do you think I'm not talking to you, Yuya? Go home to Hikaru. Talk to him, if you need to. But don’t come asking me, because I think we’ve already said each other everything.”





	Cruel and Beautiful World

Yuri was gathering up his stuff, ready to go back home.

It hadn't been a good day, at all.

They had recorded the songs for their new albums, and for the whole day he had kept checking the time, hoping they were going to be done as soon as possible.

Not that he had anything in particular to do; only, he didn’t like to be with the others anymore, he didn’t like to have their pitiful stares on, he didn’t like their compassion for him.

There was plenty he already felt for himself.

He had grabbed his bag and was about to leave, when he felt someone grab his wrist.

“Wait.” Yuya murmured, trying not to be heard from the others.

Chinen stared at the hand holding him, then he raised his eyes on the elder.

“What do you want?” he asked, frowning.

“I need to talk to you, Yu.” Takaki explained.

He wanted to go home, shut himself in and not see anyone until he was going to be forced to.

He wanted to look into those eyes and feel nothing, but he couldn’t.

He nodded briefly and stood next to the door, while he saw him take his phone and send an e-mail.

Yuri wondered if it was for Hikaru, he wondered whether he was telling him he was going to be late. He wondered if he was going to end the e-mail with an ‘I love you’, the same that until a few months ago he used with him, but in the end he decided he didn’t want to know.

It still hurt to think about those e-mails, just like it hurts to read them over and over again during his worst moments.

Yaotome had finished recording earlier and had left, and Yuri wondered if Yuya would've asked him to wait anyway.

They waited for the others to get out, they smiled at them and ignored the doubtful stares of some of them when they saw them stay there together.

As soon as Keito and Yuto – the only two remaining – had left, the younger raised his eyes on Takaki.

“So? What  do you want?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“Yu...” the elder murmured, getting closer and putting his hands on his arms, making as to hold him.

When the other wriggled out of his hold, he didn’t seem to be surprised.

“What do you want?” he repeated, spelling clearly, determined not to cave.

“I want to talk to you, Yuri. You haven’t spoken to me in months and I...” he sighed. “I miss you.” he murmured in the end, lowering his eyes on the floor.

Chinen arched an eyebrow, scoffing.

“And why do you think I'm not talking to you, Yuya?” he asked, shaking his head. “Go home to Hikaru. Talk to him, if you need to. But don’t come asking me, because I think we’ve already said each other everything.” he said.

He had had to make an unbelievable effort to keep his voice steady.

What did Yuya want from him, now?

Did he want for him to say he was alright, that they were friends like before?

Did he want him to ignore the fact that he had broken up with him without any apparent reason, save throwing himself in Hikaru’s arms a few weeks later?

Yuri couldn’t stand the thought of the two of them together, he couldn’t stand the idea he didn’t have Yuya anymore, and that he couldn’t even hate him for what he had done to him.

He was pathetic, and he was well aware of that.

It was because of that he didn’t want to see the others, that he wanted to stay home, moping if need be, but on his own.

“Yuri... I don’t like this either. I know we’ve talked, but... I don’t want you to ignore me. I don’t want be a stranger to you, because I'm not, damn it!” he said then, nervous, tugging his hair behind his ear, which he always did whenever he felt uncomfortable.

Chinen looked at him, miserably.

Why couldn’t he leave?

Why couldn’t be indifferent to him?

He had tried, he had tried telling himself he wasn’t worth thinking about, nor what he had done, how much he missed having him there with him day after day.

And still, months away, Yuya stood in front of him and all he wanted to do was to throw himself in his arms and let the elder hold him tight.

That was all.

“Yuya... I'm tired.” was all he said, whispering.

Takaki tried again, and when he hugged him Yuri didn’t pull away.

He got closer instead, pressing his head against his chest, breathing his scent and realizing he still felt like he belonged to him.

Then he looked at him for a split second, before tiptoeing and kissing him.

He wasn’t going to lie to himself and say he didn’t know why he had done that.

He had done that because he was attracted by him, because he loved him, and because it was what he wanted to do.

Yuya let him, which surprised him, but when they parted he was frowning.

“Yuri...” he murmured, sighing, but the other didn’t let him go on.

“One time, Yuu.” he said, almost panicking. “One last time, please.” he murmured, husky.

Takaki kept still in front of him for what felt like ages.

Yuri wished he knew what was going through his mind, if he was going to accept or not, and if he was going to do this, whether it was out of desire or pity.

But he didn’t care. He just cared about his craving, he was going to deal with the wounds later.

In the end Yuya nodded, slowly, taking a few steps back to lock the door and then going back to him.

He brushed his fingertips down his arm, then he grabbed his waist and kissed him again.

Yuri closed his eyes and let go to the feeling of having those lips again against his own, to feel those hands and that body and that breath.

God, how bad had he missed it.

He grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling away to take it off of him and to let him do the same with his, then he kissed him again, his hands wandering throughout his chest, his hips, his back, discovering all over again those details of his skin he wasn’t used to anymore.

He let Yuya push him against the table at the centre of the room and pick him up, letting him sit on that, never parting from his mouth.

Then Yuya kissed down his neck, his collarbone, biting and then licking the reddened spots, almost tenderly, while Yuya caressed and scratched his back, hurting him.

A little while later the younger pulled away from that touch, taking the initiative.

He pushed Yuya away, getting off the table and slowly kneeling in front of him; never losing eye-contact, he undid his belt and helped him get rid of his pants.

He brushed his fingers over his cock, allowing himself a smile when he saw him wince.

He wrapped his hand around the base and started stroking it, thumbing its tip, careful not to give him too much too soon.

He had that chance and he wanted to get the best out of it, hoping it was going to last a while.

He leant forward, running his tongue down the shaft, still looking at him despite the fact that the elder had closed his eyes.

Then he took him wholly inside his mouth, repeating those movements he knew were going to make him lose control, those he had done countless times, those perfected during the time spent together.

He wanted to remind them to himself, and he wanted to remind them to Yuya.

He wanted to get up now and yell at him, ask him if it was the same with Hikaru, if he could make him feel like this, if he ever missed his touch, his mouth, his body.

And he would've done that, hadn't he feared the answer.

He kept doing what he was doing then, running his tongue all over his cock, keeping his lips tight around it, clawing at his hip to avoid having him thrust too far inside him mouth, relishing his moans.

He would've gone on forever, if Yuya hadn't seemed to have enough of it.

The elder pulled away from him, helping him up and bringing him back on top of the table, making him lay on top of it and quickly taking off his pants, while he started torturing his chest with his mouth.

Yuri felt those lips go lower, alongside his hands, brushing over his cock without lingering on it.

Yuya pressed on his thighs to make him spread his legs, and then he moved his mouth lower.

When Yuri felt Yuya’s tongue against his hole, he almost jumped.

He winced, while his hips jerked and started to push further against that mouth.

The elder pushed his tongue inside of him, slowly bringing a finger into the mix, careful not to make him feel more uncomfortable than necessary.

And it seemed so weird to Yuri. It was different from the Yuya taking him almost brutally, the one he was used to, the one he had learnt to like more than he should've.

He was accustomed to that care in stretching him, to that concern over the fact that he may or may not feel pain.

He didn’t like it, because it wasn’t tenderness. It was just different from what he knew, while what he wanted was his Yuya, just like he remembered him.

He tried not to think about it, as to not ruin the moment.

He kept offering himself to Yuya instead, to his mouth and his fingers, to his other hand which was now wrapped around his cock, and he felt almost confused by the pleasure he was feeling, as if he didn’t know how to move to get even more of that.

When Yuya deemed to have stretched him enough he stood up again, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer, making him sit back straight.

He started pushing slowly, getting only the tip inside and looking to him to check for any sign of pain.

And it was then that Yuri decided he had had enough of his concern.

He brought his arms around his neck, pushing himself further and letting him fully inside.

He choked back a scream and rested his forehead against Takaki’s shoulder, biting down hard on it.

Apparently, he wasn’t used to it anymore.

“Yuri...” was all the elder said, reproach in his voice.

“What?” he replied, provoking. “Move, Yuya.” he added then, letting the urge show in his voice, because despite the pain he wanted to feel him push inside, he wanted to get that feeling back.

And the other didn’t argue any further, and complied.

He pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in, in a swift movement, and so again and again, leaning down to press his forehead against the younger’s, holding tight on his thighs and hurting him a little, but giving him just what Yuri wanted.

He moaned under his thrusts and his touch, and his mouth which meanwhile had gotten back to his throat, licking and biting it, most likely leaving a mark, and he was glad at the thought that he was going to have something to remind him of that particular moment.

He felt close, and the other must’ve noticed; he brought a hand to his cock, stroking it fast until Yuri rolled his head back, letting out a choked scream and coming between their bodies.

Yuya slowed down for a few moments, giving him time to recover; when the younger opened his eyes again, fixating them into Takaki’s, he started moving faster than before.

Chinen wrapped his arms around his waist, holding himself onto that sweaty body, against that warm skin, closing his eye again and trying to focus just on the feeling of having him inside, to feel the urge in his thrusts once again, hear his heavy breath in his ear, recognizing the signals telling him he was about to come as well.

And he almost felt like crying knowing it was about to be over, and he clung onto those moments with all his might, holding Yuya tight when he felt him come inside of him.

The following seconds were unreal.

Yuri kept holding him, and Yuya didn’t move.

He felt his shoulders rise and lower, and he liked that as well.

When Takaki pulled away, he felt like screaming again.

He sighed while he felt him slip out of him, looking straight into his eyes.

“I'm sorry, Yuri.” he murmured, picking up his clothes from the floor while the younger shrugged.

“I asked for it.” was all he commented, getting off the table and getting dressed.

When they both had fixed themselves up there was an awkward silence, and it was Yuya the one to break it.

“I... I better go back home.” he whispered, heading toward the door, without the courage to look him in the eyes again.

“Come with me, Yuu.” Yuri said then, instinctively.

The elder froze, and it took him a few seconds before turning toward him again.

And when he did, Yuri didn’t like the look on his face at all.

“What does that mean?”

The other bit down on his lower lip, hesitating.

“Come with me, Yuya.” he repeated. “Come back home with me. Come back to me.”

He could barely hold his tears back by now.

Perhaps now he deserved some pity, because he felt a lot for himself and for his pride so poorly walked on just because he loved Yuya, and because he would've given anything to have him back.

“You said it was the last time, Yuri.” the elder said, nervously nibbling on his lips. “I've got Hikaru now. And... things weren’t going well, you know that.”

No, he didn’t.

All he knew was that he had left him alone without a good reason, he knew that he hadn't had the courage to tell him he didn’t feel anything for him anymore, and now he was hiding behind pointless misunderstandings to justify his actions.

And still, Yuri couldn’t hate him.

“Is this the end, Yuya?” he asked, feeling a tear roll down his face, and he didn’t even bother drying it up.

The elder made as to do that for him, but then he seemed to change his mind and pulled his hand away.

He lowered his eyes and nodded.

“Yes, Yuri. I... I have to go. Hikaru is going to get worried.” he murmured, rushing out of the room, leaving him alone, leaving him to his emptiness and his self-pity.

And for the second time Yuri watched him leave, and it was the worst thing he had ever seen.

But, at least, it was the last time.


End file.
